


Just Stop and Think a Minute

by nomisupernova



Series: The Lost Files - Abandoned Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Surgery, just some lesbians bonding over their mutual problems, non-graphic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: This fic was written on November 7th of 2015 under the filename "I wonder.docx"I wrote this one while I was in a crummy mood and I wanted to be comforted so I wrote a fic expressing the kind of comfort I needed. I ended up falling asleep before I could finish and I never went back to finish it since the mood had passed.Enjoy reading my old work. <3





	Just Stop and Think a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on November 7th of 2015 under the filename "I wonder.docx"
> 
> I wrote this one while I was in a crummy mood and I wanted to be comforted so I wrote a fic expressing the kind of comfort I needed. I ended up falling asleep before I could finish and I never went back to finish it since the mood had passed.
> 
> Enjoy reading my old work. <3

“I wonder….” I sat on the edge of the waterfall, my feet dangling toward the blackness of the abyss, “I wonder if anyone would even notice I was gone.” It’d only take one careless step, then I’d be gone. I wouldn’t feel anything anymore. I wouldn’t feel this pain anymore. I heard the trash in the distance shuffling. 

“Probably those idiots again…” I sighed. I hate them. I hate them all. It’s not…. It’s not worth staying here. The abyss felt like it was calling for me, screaming “Come to me. It’s just one step. I’ll be your eternal friend.” I prepared to step off, standing cautiously. 

“Hey!! What’s down there anyway?” I heard a lovely voice yell toward me. 

“Wh-wha…?” I turned toward the waterfall above me and I saw a girl standing there. “Whatcha doin’?” she hopped down and sat next to me, “Ahh, the names Undyne, by the way.” She stuck her hand out toward me. 

“Ah… it’s….” I was blushing…? “I’m uh….” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty scary, I know, but I promise I don’t bite much.” She grinned at me, a crooked tooth gently poking out. 

“Y-your eye…” I noticed she had a massive scar and there was a lot of tearing on it. 

“O-oh, this? Yeah, I really should get it looked at, but every time I go to Dr. Alphys’ she’s never there.” She pointed at it. 

“Ahh, I’m… I’m Dr. Alphys…” I was still blushing, I don’t know why. 

“W-well! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Doc!” she grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously, “Asgore has told me a lot about you!” 

“He-he has?” I smiled a bit, maybe I do have one friend in this world…. “He told me you were a cutie.” 

“Ahh.. h-he said that?” I chuckled, “I’m sure he… he just means it platonically of c-course…”

“So, Doc, can you, uh, help me out with my eye?”  she asked. 

“What happened to it?” I turned her head a bit so I could look at it. “Ahh, I got… injured during a fight with Asgore. I’m not mad at the guy, but… it really hurts.” She shrugged. 

“W-well, let’s get back to my lab so I can... see what I can do. N-no pun intended.” I chuckled. 

“So, umm…” Undyne trailed off. “Undyne, I don’t think I can fix it. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to remove it…” I turned my flashlight off and stuck it in my lab-coat pocket. 

“Shit…” she sighed, “God fucking dammit… sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Truthfully, it was really bad. I was going to have to take out the whole thing and patch it up to my best ability. 

“It’s going to leave a hole, do you want me to put a fake one in or do you want an eyepatch?” I was taking out the supplies I needed to cut it out. 

“An eye patch, huh…?” she thought aloud, “That’s sounds pretty freakin’ rad.” 

“Ah… alright. I’m going to have to put you to sleep while I remove it. So, just, umm, hold still.” I was shaking, it’d been a while since I’d done any major surgery but I knew exactly how. 

“Alright doc, shoot me up.” She laughed. I injected the anesthetic into her IV and she drifted off to sleep. 

“G…gee, she’s really pretty…” I thought to myself, “She’s like… a heroine from an anime.” I caught myself blushing again. “How have I never met her before?  _ Oh right, Alphys, it’s because you never leave anymore except to hang out at the dump.” _

After the whole eye was removed, I cleaned up the area and made sure I didn’t leave behind any extra blood vessels or tissue that could get infected. I rolled up a wad of gauze and pasted it gently over the hole. 

“D-damn it…” I couldn’t get under her head without having to touch her, “She won’t mind… I hope…” I lifted her head up. “She’s so soft, holy shit. Even with her scales…” I hurried up and finished wrapping the bandages around her head. “Alright, I guess I’ll cover her up and let her rest.” I washed my hands off and watched her from my chair. 

“Ahh…” She twitched a bit and opened her eye. “S-shit…” she sat up quickly and put her hand to her missing eye. “It’s really gone…” 

“Good afternoon.” I smiled. 

“O-oh… I forgot where I was for a sec, doc.” She sighed painfully. 

“You should really lie still, you’re gonna--” she cut me off.

“Fuck. My fucking head.” She pressed her hands to her temples. 

“…it’s gonna hurt like that for a while, your brain is just not used to not having anything to send messages to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes it title from _Agnes_ by Glass Animals which you can listen to [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/6prvUr8l3t7x5GY7heQb5w?si=gIZiy775QI-Ap3pIkD5ADg)


End file.
